making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Kellerman
Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 5 (T16th most) Seasons 4-6: 0 Season 3 (3.6) * I only just turned 19, so I still kind of am young. I’m one of the younger ones, obviously. * office From the beginning, I’ve had to work really hard. I think I’m going to have to work really hard to stay here, so hopefully I can make it work. (3.7) * private lesson with [[Justine Phillips]] We’re here today because Kelli told me that I need to work on being more womanly and loose with my body and work with Justine. * private lesson Working with her has made me more comfortable with the dances and more comfortable being bigger. (3.8) * Johnson session We’re tied for first, and the pressure’s on, and I want to bring home a win for the red team. Commentary Season 3 (3.6) * You still don’t look like a mature performer. – K (3.7) * asks Justine if she was womanly enough It was close. It was close. I think we could do a little bit more. – Justine Phillips * I’ve been trying to help her, you know, with relaxing her shoulders, you know, pulling them back a little bit, just loosening up her entire upper body. – Justine Phillips * It’s just a matter of getting her power and her energy and her womanly, you know, sexiness to come out a little bit more. – Justine Phillips * a pose Yeah, try to get that little curve really big. – Justine Phillips * There you go. It looks great. I’m not worried about you at all tonight. You’re gonna be fabulous. – Justine Phillips * You’re better tonight than last time. You definitely seem better. – K (3.8) * Melissa still looks goofy. – J/ A little. – K Season 4 (4.3) * [Everyone is seated by how they scored at auditions] When I see veterans like Michelle, Amy, Melissa, and Justine, who’s a fifth-year veteran, on the bottom rows – that is not a good place to be. – K Office Visits Season 3 (3.6) * of three Kelli says there were on the fence – really on the fence. She’s not the stellar dancer that they need for the squad right now. It’s just a style that needs to be developed and kind of matured. They are willing to give her a little bit more time, but don’t know how much. And then she needs to pay a lot of attention to Justine, who has a larger-than-life and sexy style of dance. Watch all of the leaders. And they’ll see if that helps make a difference. Other Season 3 (3.1) * First one shown being invited to finals (3.7) * Has a one-on-one training session with Justine Phillips (3.8) * Is one of the four members of the victorious red team in “Pom Pom Punishment” * Is shown being given a photograph of themselves as part of the team announcement Season 4 (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene where it appears she lives with Cassie Trammell and Kaitlin Ilseng Season 5 (5.4) * One of four cheerleaders Brooke Sorensen, Sydney Durso, and Trisha Trevino to feature in the “Living the Dream” segment on Good Morning America (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for November in the swimsuit calendar Season 6 (6.2) * At panel interviews, she’s asked for her celebrity crush and answers Zac Brown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:5 years